Just For Tonight
by Lady Starlight so kiss my ass
Summary: (ONE-SHOT)(ROMY)(Dont Own) Apoccy is gone and Rogues on her roof gets a visit from everyones fave Cajun hottie!


Just For Tonight Lady Starlight so kiss my ass  
  
I sighed as I climbed up onto the landing above my room. Kitty was talking to Lance outside our door and I figured it best to get out of the room. Gawd, I defiantly don't want to see them making out if Kit lost control- AGAIN.  
  
I looked over the Schools grounds and grinned Appocy was gone, thanks to me. Not that I'll brag on it or anything we'll . . . ok maybe a little. I let out a small laugh and wrapped my arms around my knees to block the chill not that it was vary cold. Thinking back on the last couple of months had me grinning.  
  
The world was safe. Sure it had taken over a year to get it safe from the Apocalypse threat but at least the world was safe. Thank God! Now maybe things could get back to normal well, as normal as things ever are around Xiavers School For Gifted Youngsters.  
  
The Mansion is finally completed inside and out, including the Danger Room and Cerebro. It must have come as a shock to all the new Students to be woken up at 5AM on a Monday morning when they were supposed to get up in three hours to start at Bayville High School with the rest of us.  
  
"'Lo chere." Talking about new students and I hadn't even heard this one walking up behind me.  
  
"'Lo Swamp Rat." I replied to the Cajun Thief's greeting. Suddenly it hit me; it was Mardi Gras. I was never more grateful for the night sky as I was then when I felt my face flush.  
  
"Ya know yer cute when yo' blush chere."  
  
Damned eyes! His eyes were gorgeous as hell but DAMN! They made it easier for him to see things in the dark. Remy LeBeau's red on black eyes flashed in the black night sky letting me know he had removed his sunglasses. I growled at him I stared out at the Institutes grounds for the roof's view.  
  
"Whatchya doin' here Sugah?" The thought had been bothering me. Why had he come back?  
  
"Couldn' sleep chere." Remy smirked at me but I was to restless to punch him, he new what I meant!  
  
"Whatchya doin' here Remy?" I repeated before hearing him sigh and watched as he stretched out on the roof. "Thought yah'd be in N'Orleans Sugah."  
  
"Non. Remy left N'Orleans years ago chere. Can' go back to dat." The Thieves Guild, the Guild his father ran in New Orleans, figures.  
  
"But it's yer home Darlin'."  
  
"Oui. But can you go back to Mississippi chere?"  
  
Caldecott County Mississippi. Nope I could never go back there. No question about that.  
  
"No, I couldn'," Remy nodded in the dark and I knew he understood. I hadn't been banned from Mississippi or anything like that, but knowing what I had done to Cody Robbins was enough to keep any one from going back.  
  
I leaned up against him as he rapped him arm around me. I don't know why I didn't mind his touch. Usually if someone touched me I'd flinch away.  
  
Hell the only people besides Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau that would touch me were my roommate Kitty 'Shadow Cat' Pryde, my brother Kurt 'Th Night Crawler' Wanger and Logan, the Wolverine, my surcoate father,  
  
"Rogue chere, Remy be t'inkin'."  
  
"Yah ain't gettin' mah name Sugah." I was Rogue, no last name, no first. More mysterious that way.  
  
"Now Rogue chere what makes you think Remy be wantin' ta know dat?" I glared at the cocky Cajun briefly before answering.  
  
"'Cause yah've been after it for the last six months Remy." He grinned at me flirtatiously and I felt my heart flutter. Damned Cajun.  
  
"Ok dat be true, but it not what Remy was t'inkin' 'bout jus' now." At my raised eyebrow he smirked.  
  
"Then what were you thinkin' about Remy?" He sent me a suggestive smirk that made me smack him. Damn that guy. He definitely had reason to believe he was God's gift to women, not that I'd ever tell him that though.  
  
"It be March chere. Remy be wondering if de belle fillie would accompany Remy back to Louisiana."  
  
"Yah ain't gunna kidnap mah this time Swamp Rat?" I asked him with a brief glare remembering my last trip down South when we rescued his Father Jean- Luc.  
  
"Non less Wheels says non, den Remy haveta do somethin' about dat."  
  
"And seein' as he's the most powerful Telepath mind on the planet you wouldn' be able to charm him into sayin' yes."  
  
Remy frowned contemplating this and winked at me. "Could always kidnap yah again chere."  
  
"They'd know where we went Rems. We just gunna haveta ask the Professor."  
  
"Dat mean yo' coming chere?"  
  
"Sure thing Rems. Just gotta get passed the Prof." I smiled up at the Cajun and tried to stifle a yawn as I snuggled against him. "It's a nice night huh Rems?" He didn't say anything but I his breathing slow.  
  
"Je t'aime Rogue chere." I smiled in the dark and closed my eyes.  
  
"Ah love yah too Remy." I felt him smile before I fell asleep on the roof wrapped in Remy's arms not caring how much shit Logan would give us in the morning-now that would be another Apocalypse!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Notes- So what did you all think? I always wanted to actually RIGHT a Romy and now I have hehe. I want to leave this as a one shot but if I get enough REVIEWS requesting that I make it longer then I'll listen to the REVIEWS and work out a plot, but its all up to the REVIEWS! Oh and I know its in ROGUES POV but I didn't want everything to be in her accent that way people could actually read it and all  
  
Forever,  
  
Lady Starlight 


End file.
